1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to juvenile products, and more particularly to the transfer of electrical power to juvenile products.
2. Description of Related Art
Many juvenile products incorporate electrically powered components and features. Electric motors and the associated control electronics are common. In child swings, for example, one motor supports the swinging motion while an additional motor generates vibration. Many juvenile products are configured with speakers for music or sound playback, as well as lights for illumination and generation of other visual effects. With each additional electrical function, the power demand of the juvenile product increases, and the power supply becomes more important to the overall performance of the product.
DC power has typically supported these components and functions. In most cases, the juvenile product receives DC power from batteries. In other cases, AC power from a standard wall outlet is converted with a power adapter having an AC/DC converter.
Both power sources present potential drawbacks. Batteries often work well to provide the power required by these electronic features, but they can be expensive and inconvenient to replace. Rechargeable batteries are also burdened with many of the limitations of conventional batteries, and often fail to provide a consistent voltage level. Batteries also generally present a risk of exposure to dangerous chemical substances via leaks arising from battery corrosion, improper installation, etc. Past efforts to address the drawbacks of battery power have included (i) inhibiting child access to the batteries, (ii) specialized battery compartment designs to prevent improper installation, and (iii) gaskets or sponge absorbers to contain leaks.
Use of a power adapter connected to line power eliminates the costs and complications associated with batteries, but the power cord connected to the product can raise other safety issues. A child's attraction to the visible wire extending from the product can lead to a host of problems.